brewstewfilmsyoutubefandomcom-20200213-history
Michael
Michael is a main character in Tyler's Childhood Flashtastics. He is a dim-bulb boy with an abusive stepfather, and a Dueteragonist alongside David. Biography Michael is a main character in Tyler's Childooh Flashtastics. He is a Dueteragonist alongside David. He was Tyler's next door neighbor in his youth. Michael's parents got divorced while he was at a young age, and his mother later married another man who became Michael's Stepdad. Through the flashtastics, it is implied that Michael's Stepfather was rather abusive, both verbally and physically, toward him. He was also a heavy drinker, which may be why He was abusive. Whenever Michael would do anything his stepfather didnt agree with, he demanded that Michael come back inside so he could give him '10 over the ass'. As a child, Michael didn't really have a lot of toys or games (probably because of his stepfather) and made toys out of random everyday objects. This is often exploited in a comedic way by Tyler, when he states that while all of his other friends had a certain toy, Michael was the only one who didnt, and was playing with something else to substitute, such as when Tyler, David and Stephen were playing with Airsoft Guns and Michael instead blew BBs out of a straw like a blowgun. He also had a sister (who's name was never given) that had a habit of kissing boys that stayed over at Michael's house. One of them was Tyler, whom had his first kiss with her. His excitement was short lived, however, after he found out from his friends that Michael's Sister had apparently made out with numerous other boys, including David, to Michael's shock and disgust. Michael is implied to have had a bad household, which was often littered with beer bottles from his stepfather. Michael's bedroom was apparently ao dull that he only had a dirty bed on the floor, a broken TV from the 1950s and a paint roller as a toy, leading Tyler to jokingly refer to it as a Turkish Prison Cell. Michael would always have to keep friends in his room when they stayed over, because his stepfather would always get mad if he let them anywhere else, and would often drink too much and get angry at the TV. It is implied that the only good toy Michael had was a Sega Genesis that was kept in his basement, however his Stepfather wouldnt let Michael or his friends into the basement and got angry when they tried. Michael was always the subject of torment by a neighborhood bully named Bethany, a girl whom always wore a purple Pocahontas hat. She would headbutt Michael for no reason among other torturous things, until one day she injured him by headbutting him into his garage door (which his stepfather got angry about and blamed him for for not fighting back). This was the last straw for Michael, so the next day, he saw Bethany's Pocahontas hat on her porch, so he stole it and urinated all over it, seeing this as ample revenge for her bullying. Despite being a rather dim-bulb kid, Michael was easily one of Tyler's best childhood friends and remains a major character in Tyler's Childhood flashtastics. Appearance Michael is a stick figure child that wears a red Scotty Pippin jersey and blue pants. He has black hair shaped similar to David's. Trivia *Michael was Tyler's next door neighbor growing up. *Michael's first design wore a simple green shirt, however his current design wears a red Scotty Pippen Jersey. *Due to his lack of good toys, Michael often used random objects as makeshift toys. He had a paint roller in his bedroom as a toy, the only toy guns he had were a broken water gun and a stick shaped like a pistol, when he and his friends were playing airsoft, he used a straw as a blowgun to shoot BBs, and so on. *Despite this, it is shown in the flashtastic 'Pokemon Cards' that Michael did own a vast collection of Pokemon cards, or at least enough to the point where he could trade them with other neighborhood kids, namely Tyler, who would often 'rip him off' by trading his good cards with terrible ones. *Michael was often the subject of torment by Bethany, a neighborhood bully. Bethany had a habit of headbutting Michael whenever he and his friends would be playing in their driveway, angering Michael more and more. One day, Bethany headbutted Michael into the side door of his house (prompting his stepfather to punish him for not fighting back). This was the last straw for michael, as the next day, when Bethany left her beloved purple Pocahontas hat on her porch, Michael took it and urinated all over it, seeing this as ample revenge. The day after, Bethany showed up at Michael's driveway wearing the hat, according to Tyler, 'sporting it like a fashion statement', until he revealed to her that he had peed on it. She simply left (presumably in denial) and never bullied Michael again afterward. *It is implied that Michael was dressed as Montel Williams for Halloween for 3 years in a row during his youth. This is because his father refused to buy a new costume for him every year, and simply neglected doing so since Michael 'liked being Montel Williams'. *Michael had a tactic of getting more candy trick or treating on Halloween by telling lies to people who answered the door, such as that it was his birthday or he was ill with a terrible disease. *Michael's birthday is in August.